Since there are many vehicle accidents due to a rapid increase in vehicles, a measure for safe driving is required. More particularly, since drivers increasingly use smart phones while driving owing to popularity and development of smart phones, use of smart phones while driving may interrupt safe driving of drivers and cause traffic accidents. However, in a case where communication through smart phones while driving is completely restricted, autonomy and convenience of users are extremely limited. Thus, solution for promoting the balance between safety and user convenience is required.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.